nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:N-Strike Elite
2013 blasters Since it is now 1/1/2013, can we remove the "early release" tag from the 2013 Elite products? As far as I've ever seen, Nerf never actually said WHEN in 2013 they were being released. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 21:44, January 1, 2013 (UTC) elite barrel break? seems like toys r us has decided to reveal something early...possibly one of the three new NS blasters? i really think the engineers meant NSE at this point. still got to wonder why this was created-rough cut comparision. link: http://www.toysrus.com/product/index.jsp?productId=18723366 17:35, February 3, 2013 (UTC) : Nice find, it appears that the new Stinger is also on here (http://www.toysrus.com/product/index.jsp?productId=17058586), alongside the new, updated Weather Blitz football, which looks very ugly (http://www.toysrus.com/product/index.jsp?productId=18940206). It appears we finally have some new information found first here, thanks a ton! [[User:GameGear360|''GA]][[User talk:GameGear360|GE]] 19:25, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::: Interesting to note, the dart storage accessory is also now missing. [[User:GameGear360|GA]][[User talk:GameGear360|GE]] ::::: Cheapo Nerf and their constant accessory removal >:( Also, it doesn't sport the '75 ft' range. Honestly it seems like a no brainer that this would be 'Elite'. It comes with elite darts and colour scheme. Nerf and their nefarious schemes, guess this is just a repaint :( ::::: [[User:Zorrodelcinicismo|'Witty']][[User talk:Zorrodelcinicismo| '''Englishman']] 22:24, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::: The Barrel Break didn't even need a repaint, it looks pretty bad now. Not a big fan of the recent Nerf designs. [[User:GameGear360|''GA]][[User talk:GameGear360|GE]] 22:26, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: It appears there's less paint apps (esp. towards the back). I think the blue-white-orange colour scheme is much nicer than the old yellow one, but it really suited the barrel break. Now it looks stubby and doesn't match the other members of the 2013 line. [[User:Zorrodelcinicismo|'Witty']][[User talk:Zorrodelcinicismo| '''Englishman']] 22:28, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: Wait a second. It isn't Elite-proper, it is a repaint N-Strike blaster. Look at the logo on the grip and the box. It is just like the Jolt and the Reflex. :::::::: Bluedragon1971 (talk) 00:09, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Why we dont put a Repaint section? theyre the guns from n strike that have been repainted, since, altough theyre repaints, theyre under the line. The King of Spiders (talk) 00:19, February 23, 2013 (UTC)The King of Spiders : The Jolt, Reflex, and Barrel Break are not N-Strike Elite blasters. They do not have the N-Strike Elite performance and are not considered under the series because of this. They are also advertised as regular N-Strike blasters and feature no mention of N-Strike Elite on their packaging. Jet Talk • ] 00:41, February 23, 2013 (UTC) : While that is true Jet, we do have an issue that Hasbro themselves have created. While the Jolt and Reflex aren't listed as Elite on their packaging, and don't have Elite ranges, Hasbro does call them Elite on their web site. That does seem to create a real problem with how we should list them. King of Spiders has a good point, maybe we should create an article, or just a sub-section of the Elite article, about the repaint blasters, clarifying this situation (as many people might come here searching for those blasters under the Elite series). This is likely to be further complicated with the rumored release of an Elite repaint for the Spectre soon. Maybe we could treat them as a sub-series, even though they aren't oficially one. : Bluedragon1971 (talk) 02:10, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :: I suppose mentioning them on the page wouldn't hurt, but listing them on the page in their own section would probably cause confusion... mentioning them in the trivia section or something would probably be the best idea. Jet Talk • ] 02:32, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :: What about making a page for them like we have for the recolored sub-series similar to Whiteout, Gear Up, etc? I know they aren't an official sub-series, but at this point, with 3 known, and at least one possible upcoming blaster, there are certainly enough of them to constitute a pseudo-sub-series. I might also suggest creating redirects for "Elite Jolt", "Elite Reflex", etc. to point to the original pages for the blasters, or to the proposed sub-series page. :: Bluedragon1971 (talk) 02:40, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::: I'm not sure if that's a good idea, because it might confuse people. Their packaging labels them as N-Strike blasters, so I just say we keep with that; I'm not sure what to call them, either. The N-Strike page can be edited to include information for these blasters, since there seems to be confusion over the end of N-Strike and the release of these blasters. Maybe we should wait for some other opinions on the matter. Redirects, however, are a very good idea, and I will create those right now. Jet Talk • ] 02:44, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Well, the color series are labelled as N-Strike as well. I don't see how it would cause any more confusion than already exists on this topic. We could call the page "N-Strike (Elite Repaint)" or "N-Strike (Elite colors)", since it seems the general term in the community for these blasters is "elite repaints" or "elite colored" anyway. Even though this isn't an official sub-series, there are already as many blasters in it as there were in the Red Strike sub-series, and if the Spectre repaint is released there will be as many as there were in the Whiteout sub-series. How about I create an example article for that, and I'll leave it up to you if you want to keep it or not? I kind of know how I intend to word the article to make it clear that this isn't an official sub-series. ::::: Bluedragon1971 (talk) 13:50, February 23, 2013 (UTC) ::: the best thing we could do now is to restructure the series articles. perhaps creating a section for subseries or repaints would diffuse the confusion here. just a suggestion. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 03:51, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I guess thats a good option,im not that experienced with wikia at the moment, but im already getting better , well, nerf mods and reviews shows that they have increased 'a bit the range, i suppose that theyre in the brand after all The King of Spiders (talk) 00:17, February 24, 2013 (UTC) re release :I could have sworn this wasn't the case. I can go and double check this though. 'Jet Talk • ] 19:38, June 3, 2013 (UTC) "Orange and white" series How do we treat them? Do we give them a separate entry? Thus far there's three of them: The Rough Cut 2x4, the Stryfe and the Havok Fire EBF-25 (the UK name for the Vulcan EBF-25). They are all associated by color scheme, so how do we treat them? A separate sub-header, a separate page, or do we just treat them as "variants" of their original versions? Right now the Havok Fire is listed on the "Elite Repaint" page under its US name, even though I've only found the Argos entry with the toy in EU packaging. I think they rather belong together... somewhere.--Nevermore (talk) 09:52, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :As far as anyone can tell, these are just re-releases with new color schemes with no sub-series. If there was a sub-series tied to it or if there were internal changes, then they'd receive their own articles. It'd be best to just list them as re-colored variants on their current articles until there's more information out. Jet Talk • ] 10:11, January 4, 2014 (UTC) International packaging variants Some blasters' pages already list the occasional non-US packaging version in their galleries, so I'm wondering if there's any interest in an all-out comparison. Right now there's a lot of blissful ignorance (sometimes they're just called "overseas version"), which I'm familiar with from due to my many years as a member of the Transformers fandom. Being from Germany myself, I'm a little more versed in these matters, so I'm already familiar with three types of packaging: USA (English only), Canada/Latin America (English, French and Spanish, sometimes also Portuguese these days) and Europe (currently 13 languages). As far as Nerf is concerned, there is a fourth version: Australia and New Zealand (English-only, gray instead of orange triggers, distance in meters instead of feet, reduced distance compared to the other versions, different product codes). Here's an example of what I'm talking about: *Rampage US version (English-only, "75 ft", product code 98697), *Rampage Canada/Latin America version (English, French and Spanish, "22 m", product code 98697) *Rampage Europe version (English, French, German, Spanish, Portguese, Italian, Dutch, Swedish, Danish, Greek, Polish, Turkish and Russian, "20 m", product code 98697) *Rampage Australia/New Zealand version (English-only, "15 m", product code A0714) There are even Australia/New Zealand-specific versions of the Dart refill packs and clips/kits. Sometimes the only difference for the packaging is the different product code. Is that of any relevance at all, or don't the Americans among you care much about "them foreign versions"?Nevermore (talk) 17:45, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :As the person who uploads the majority of the international box art, I think it's very essential that we do so, however, I have a few comments about this. Finding international box art is not always as easy as it seems. It can be extremely difficult finding each different type of international box, and most of the time, it can't be done if the blaster is over ten years old. Also, as you can see with the Barrel Break IX-2, sometimes more than one overseas box can be found, however sourcing them back to their native countries can sometimes be very difficult to do. :Your point about Canadian box art is wrong; I've lived in Canada my entire life, and every Nerf box we have is in feet. All in all, while what you're trying to say is important, it's a difficult task uploading and dating back each picture to its country of origin. Some blasters do not have each specific international box readily available on the internet (for example, the Element EX-6 Action kit and the Switch Shot EX-3, for which you can only find maximum one international box). I also do not agree with your American statement; whether or not box pictures are uploaded has nothing to do with the location of the editors here. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 19:31, January 4, 2014 (UTC) ::The "American" statement might have been a little over-the-top; however, in my experience (again, I come from the Transformers fandom), the vast majority of contributors to such international fandoms are Americans (for various reasons - their sheer number; the fact that the company, i.e. Hasbro, is based in the US; the fact that not every international fan is fluent in English, and thus not necessarily willing to engage in a fandom that has English as its default language; the fact that many of the major fan sites are based in the US, and thus often cater to a primarily American audience), and a lot of American fans consider everything they are used to, including English-only packaging, as "default", and everything international as "foreign" and thus negligible. And whenever the first packaging photos of a new toy happen to be in multilingual packaging, there's a lot of confusion about "the packaging looks odd, did they change the design", "are we returning to stupid trilingual packaging" and such, and it's usually up to us foreigners to reassure the American fans that what they are looking at is simply international packaging. I've also heavily researched the history of multilingual Transformers packaging for the Transformers Wiki. ::When you say that Canadian packaging always lists distances in feet, all I can say is that I find all the trilingual (English/French/Spanish) packaging with distances in meters on Canadian sites. See for example Hail-Fire, Hail-Fire Upgrade Kit, Retaliator, Firestrike, Stryfe, Strongarm, Rapidstrike CS-18, Rayven CS-18... and so on. All of these are found on Canadian sites (Amazon Canada, Hasbro Canada, Toys"R"Us Canada, Walmart Canada). Are you telling me these aren't the packaging versions you're getting at local retail? ::The infamous versions with gray triggers are those available in Australia and New Zealand, as documented on multiple websites and blogs. The versions with multiple languages and the age recommendation inside a circle are available in Europe. They're often referred to as "UK versions", but I can assure you that the same versions are also available in Germany, and most likely elsewhere in mainland Europe too.--Nevermore (talk) 20:16, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :::As I just happened to find an official photo of the 2014 re-release Rough Cut in US packaging, I went ahead and did this. I'd propose a similar update for other blasters.--Nevermore (talk) 00:56, January 7, 2014 (UTC) "Product sets" What is the difference between "product sets" and "accessories", and between "product sets" and "blaster sets"? For example, why are the Hail-Fire Upgrade Kit (four clips and a bunch of darts) and the Firefly Mission Kit considered "Product sets", whereas the Bandolier Kit, the 18-Dart Quick Reload Clip and the Tactical Vest Kit are considered "accessories"? And what is the difference between the Rapid Strike Mission Kit and the Stryfe CS-18 Mission Kit on the one hand, and blaster sets such as the Strongarm & Firestrike All-Mission Pack, the Strongarm Two-Pack, the RapidStrike CS-18 Rapid Reload Pack or the various "Double Your Darts" packs?--Nevermore (talk) 22:55, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :The categorization on some articles needs to be updated. I've always categorized product sets as packs of products and accessories within them that do not include blasters, whereas blaster sets include blasters. Some articles might be labeled as accessories because the article may focus on said accessory. If it's too confusing, we might have to separate kits/sets further from what they include (like how the vests and vest kits are separated). If you have any ideas on how to categorize the site better, I'd be interested in hearing them. Jet Talk • ] 04:19, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I've been managing some Transformers checklists for a while, and my obervation is that this wiki is uncertain how to sort things - "by content" or "by presentation"? I.e. do we want to list which items exist, or do we want to list which products Hasbro released? Because if it was the former, why don't we list the Retaliator shoulder stock, the Spectre barrel extension separately too? Then the list of blasters includes blasters that are not available by themselves, but only as part of certain multi-packs or sets. But then these sets get their own listing and it all gets very confusing. ::My approach would be like this: (Mind you - I'm only talking about the toy lines' overview pages, not individual pages for blasters and sets!) ::One category for blasters that are released "by themselves" as standard products. If the blaster is the main focus of the package, the name of the blaster is the product name, and the product name does not include terms like "pack" or "kit", it goes in this category (so that covers blasters like the Retaliator, the Stockade and the Spectre that include accessories). ::One category (or sub-category) for blasters that are only available as part of multi-packs (e.g. N-Strike Elite Sidestrike, Zombie Strike Rough Cut 2x4) or sets (e.g. Zombie Strike Jolt, Rebelle Sweet Revenge). The product name has to include terms such as "2-Pack", "kit" or "set", and may not even include the name of the blaster at all (e.g. "Target Set"). I find it massively irritating to look at a line's product list and see a blaster that's not available individually lumped together with the blasters that are available individually. ::One category for all sorts of accessories, regardless of whether they are available "by themselves" (Elite Pinpoint Sight, 18 Dart Quick Reload Clip) or as part of sets or kits (Tactical Vest Kit, Bandolier Kit). We don't really have to list the Bandolier Kit separately from the bandolier itself on an overview page, because it would only make things more confusing. The main point is that anything in this category does not include a blaster. ::One category (or sub-category) for "extra value" releases of blasters (which also exist as standard releases) that include, in lack of better terms, "more of the same" accessories. This would include the "Double Your Darts" versions (extra darts) and anything including multiples of the clips available with the standard version (RapidStrike CS-18 with extra clear clip, Demolisher 2-In-1 with extra banana clip). ::One category (or sub-category) for "unusual" versions of blasters that include extra content that is not multiples of the standard version's content: Rough Cut 2x4 with bandolier, Slingfire with 25 dart drum, Rapid Strike Mission Kit with "basic" Retaliator and two 18 dart clips, Stryfe CS-18 Mission Kit with Stryfe, Stockade shoulder stock, Retaliator barrel extension and assault grip and 18 dart clip, etc. ::And one category (or sub-category) for multi-packs, i.e. sets that include multiple blasters (regardless of whether it's different ones or multiples of the same one), all of which are also available individually. Bonus accessories may also be included (e.g. Strongarm & Firestrike All Misison Pack). ::Mind you, this is only a first pitch. While doing this, I realized that there is a lot of overlap that does not make things easier. Especially the blasters that aren't available individually or without special accessories are annoying.--Nevermore (talk) 08:56, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :::I think this could help the series pages a lot, since they're a bit messy when it comes to listing what's what. I tried to keep blaster exclusivity in terms of blaster sets and whatnot when it came to the listings, but it's a little hard when you feel you need to have a full list of blasters for people, otherwise they might get confused and wonder where X blaster is on the list. I guess it's because the site gets traffic from kids, so you have to try and be accessible to them in a way. :::For the split of articles with things like the bandolier and the bandolier kit, I think I did that to separate the packaged products/accessories from the kit itself. I'm actually trying to remember my mindset as to why I did it in the first place and I can't seem to remember why... I think it might have been to make things more uniform compared to how "blaster set blasters" had separate articles from their set. But maybe this is something that we need to do away with for the sake of keeping things easy to navigate and read. :::I do think that listing all the value packs and Double Your Darts releases could make the page longer than desired, at least in terms of listing things, so personally I think we could just list them on the Double Your Darts and value packs articles and have a link point to those... those could use some cleaning up as well, and I'm not sure if I've said this yet or not, but I appreciate all the work you've put into those pages. If you feel that the value packs/special releases and Double Your Darts packages should be listed on the page, then we can probably work something out. Maybe a simple collapsible table would be enough to keep the lists from being too big. :::I think this is a good start to fixing up the product lists, it'll definitely help to make the site more uniform and less confusing to viewers. I'd love to discuss this more and eventually get a game plan together, I think this is a great start on improving the wiki. Jet Talk • ] 10:30, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Hopefully this will help build up these articles which are almost always 1600 bytes or below. Most of our smallest-content articles are these sets. Because I have little to no interest in them I think it's incredibly hard to add content apart from minor details. As previously stated, thanks for the content you've already added. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 17:21, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :::::Here is a technical suggestion: Would it be possible to put everything that would also go on the "blaster set" page on a separate page that could be embedded, similar to the "gallery" pages? That way we'd only have to edit one page with new updates, and they would show both on the "blaster set" page and the respective toy line page. And on top of that, would it be possible to "hide" and "expand" the table on the toy line page? That way it wouldn't look cluttered unless one chose to expand it. And then we could also embed the "Sonic Ice", "Sonic Fire" and "Elite Repaint" tables in a similar fashion. That would allow us to display everything on one page if someone decided to expand everything, whereas the default display mode was to only display the "standard" stuff.--Nevermore (talk) 14:04, December 21, 2014 (UTC) XD Eyyyyyyy you forgot the subline "Elite XD." It is an official subline, with plenty of blasters in it. I wanted to state this before adding anything, as I don't like adding things here before checking to make sure. The age has come...the age of...Nerfer101 23:19, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Edit War (except with no edits) The Icon Series is in no way associated with the N-Strike Elite line. It could've been an error or as we discussed on your therad, an indicator for Elite preformance. No branding anywhere, so on so fourth. Amer1ciuM (talk) 22:17, July 1, 2019 (UTC) The stampede isnt in the n-strike elite like you said, but the magstrike has the elite logo on the blaster, a sub series isnt only a sub series of one series, look at the micro shots for example, are all of those n-strike elite? No. The magstrike is very clearly elite, it has a different clip, the shell is changed, one screw is moved possibly meaning different internals, so we shouldnt put internals in the page yet until we know, it has much higher range than the original one acording to the listing (80 feet) Monkeyman0490 (talk) 22:20, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Whats that? You said it wasnt elite when it’s printed on the Actual Blaster Product listings make mistakes ALL THE TIME the icon stampede for example says there are 4 tactical rails. And packaging also has mistakes too sometimes, the jolt on some have the elite logo on the packaging despite being n strike Can we just stop? I agree with you that the Icon Darts are the main ammunition, but i'm still not sure about the Elite thing. Can we bring an admin into this? Amer1ciuM (talk) 22:26, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Yes bring an admin, but remember, the proof outweighs your opinion. Not to be rude it’s just theres more proof that it is elite than it isntMonkeyman0490 (talk) 22:30, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Like you said with the sidestrike, it has both elite and zombie strike logo, it had a release in zombie strike and elite, just like this is released in n strike elite and icon. :I believe someone brought up the Sidestrike as an example of a blaster with a similar problem. It had a Zombie Strike release, but the Elite logo is on the handle, which suggests it was initially meant for an N-Strike Elite release and that no changes were made to the shell. And, looking at this, I'm thinking this might be the same case for the Icon Magstrike. I'm thinking that it was going to get an upgrade for N-Strike Elite initially, and then they decided to use the 50th as a means of re-releasing older stuff - it may have even inspired it in the first place. :(Also, the Jolt had N-Strike Elite re-releases so I'm not sure what Monkeyman really means by bringing it up here. Packaging is generally rarely wrong, since it needs to be correct, because it's what entices a kid to buy it when they browse the toy section of a store.) :If we get an Elite blaster under the sub-series, then it will be an Elite sub-series. But for now, please just calm down. Fixes can be made in the future; this is what makes wikis so great. Same goes for the ammunition. Once we get actual confirmation that refill packs exist, then we can fix everything and make an article about it. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style There is evidence pointing towards a internal upgrade, there is a screw that has been moved. The shell has been changed to make room for the larger clip. And the elite logo is painted on, not indented but painted, the side strike one isn't painted. : I think Jet pretty much summed it up. : This stuff just got released to the public a few hours ago, so I'm sure we will find out more information shortly. I think the best thing we can do is leave it as it is and update it when we have further information. The Magstrike being under the N-Strike Elite series is just speculation at the moment, since the packaging says otherwise. : : Edit: @Monkeyman (please sign your posts), how do you know that the packaging is incorrect, and that the Jolt wasn't intended to be released under the N-Strike Elite series? The packaging is what we use to determine the series that a blaster is released under, and it's most often correct. : [[User:Cerrwiden|'Cerrwiden']] (talk) 22:43, July 1, 2019 (UTC) : May we unlock the page? I think the edit war is resolved. Amer1ciuM (talk) 23:08, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Is it? Do you finally agree with me now?Monkeyman0490 (talk) 23:11, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Icon darts, yes. Elite Magstrike, no. Amer1ciuM (talk) 23:14, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Tell me why it has the elite logo on it instead of the n strike logo Either an error in design or Jet's theory Amer1ciuM (talk) 23:20, July 1, 2019 (UTC) Currently no blasters have had design errors on the blaster itself, only on descriptions and packaging Ah ****, here we go again... Amer1ciuM (talk) 23:37, July 1, 2019 (UTC)